percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daddy?
The Charmed Demigods: Mixed Heritages Chapter 15: Daddy? Eve Halliwell Eve's heart was in her mouth as the tree arched around the stridding man. She could sense from the nervous energy in her stomach that it was her father. The man she has never seen, ever. She didn't know whether to cry or scream. She could see some resemblance. She had his dimples. She now despised her dimples. Dennis was the first one to react and got to his knees as the God neared. "Lord Horme. It is the utmost pleasure to be in your presense" The god gestured for Dennis to stand, which he did "One thing I never liked was lick asses" he said with a sarcastic-ish smile. "Father?" Eve said and took a step forward. "Correct, my dear daughter. You can call me dad if you wish" he said with a now gentle smile towards his daughter. "You may be my father. But you're not my dad. Not one word. Not one have I heard about you. AT ALL" Eve replied with frustration rising in her voice. "Lord Zeus told me you'd be looking for me. And obviously I wanted to meet you, my dear. Don't think badly of me. It wasn't my choice to not be in your life. It's Ancient Olympian Law. Zeus' decree. I must oblige, you have to understand" Horme said and pleaded for forgiveness. "I understand. It wasn't your fault. But I needed some fatherly influence in my life. But at least I'm surrounded by people who share my pain" she said and hugged Poppy and Paul. "You're Boreas' son, right? You kind of look like him, kid. Ice cool looks. And you are..." he looked at Poppy and his eyes widened "Artemis... you were right" he said and looked to the moon appearing in the sky. "What is it? You know who her mother is, don't you?!" Paul shouted to the god. "It's so recognisable I'm surprised Lethe went ahead with her attack. Even Anchiale was stupid enough to try her hand. Prometheus was wise to give you this. Poppy is probably the deadliest of you all" Horme said. "That is true, Monsieur Effortless. She has strong lineage, but she is only a child" said a voice coming through the trees. Then between the barks of two trees appeared a woman in a light blue gown. "Did I not send Phrice after you, Aergia? When will you learn to just leave me alone" "That you did. But as we both know, Phrice is not worth the the ground she walks on" Aergia said and Horme just stared at her blankly. "I don't know who you are, Lady. But you aren't very nice to my father, so would you mind leaving? Thanks" Eve said in a diva-ish manner. "How dare you speak to me like that" Aergia stepped forward and raised her hand. A light blue orb appeared but just before she could attack Aergia became bound in a golden harness. "Wait. What's going on?" Horme said, looking at the golden restraints on the goddess. "Lord Horme. You are right about Poppy. But also the other three. They are a new race of Super Demigods. They need to be preserved and polished for battle" said a voice and from behind Aergia came a man in a red and black pinstripped robe. "Agon, my old friend. What do you mean?" Horme asked and walked towards the newly appeared god. "You know well what I mean. Dionysus has plenty of room." Agon replied. "Wait. You said "Poppu and the other three there is only three of us, including Poppy. You've miscalculated" Paul said to Agon. "Oh no I haven't. I've been in council with Leto. She foresaw a "New Hope of Power" and here we are. The four that will determine the rest of the Greek World as we know it" Agon said and looked to Horme "My Lord, you need to guide them to the god of the North. From there, he will let... this one know. About who her mother is" he finished and looked at Poppy. "So, we've got to go and visit Boreas now? Where would we have to travel? Minnesota?" Dennis asked the two gods. "No, you dim wit. The North is the North. You need to travel all the way to Quebec" Aergia shouted from her restraints. "CANADA?!" Poppy exclaimed loudly "How on earth will we get there? Paul can you orb that far?" she looked at Paul who negatively shook his head. "Don't worry. Paul, you will orb as far as you can North. From where you land, I will have a mode of transport available" Horme said "Now get going". Eve, Paul, Poppy and Dennis linked arms. They turned around to see Agon and Horme disappear with Aergia. They orbed to as far North as Paul could get. They let go of their arms and Eve took out her iPhone. "Idaho" Eve said aloud and Dennis spun around quickly. "Oh no. Not this place" he replied with a look of distress on his face. "Wait, why, whats wrong with Idaho" Poppy asked but as soon as she said it, she heard a growling noise. "This state holds the Entrance to Thebes. Which means, this state is guarded by a LOT of Sphinxes. We need to move. PRONTO" Dennis said and unsheathed his sword. This was all that Eve needed. Not only had she met at least half-a-dozen gods in one day. But now she had to battle ancient Grecian/Egyptian beings. She could only hope that her father pulled through. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Horme: God of Effort, Hyper Activity, Impulse and Eagerness. Aergia: Goddess of Sloth and Laziness. The Counterpart of Horme. Agon: God of Contest and Struggle. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods